channel_tibbfandomcom-20200214-history
TiBB Two
TiBB Two (known on-air as :2) is a online television network owned by ThisisBigBrother.com. It was launched on 15 November 2012 during the launch of Celebrity Veggie Brother. TiBB Two focuses more on lifestyle and social media programming for teens and young adults (ages 15-21). History as TiBBxtra In November 2012, TiBBxtra had launched to accommodate the growing popularity of Channel TiBB. It was focused towards teenagers and young adults with a fresh hip look and sound. In January 2013, it became the home of Veggie Brother until 2014 because of new programming on Channel TiBB. Josiah had not liked the way TiBBxtra had become from 2014 to mid-2015. Until the re-branding in August 2015, it had the same logo from the time it launched. as TiBB2 (first era) In August 2015, Josiah had made an announcement that Channel TiBB and TiBBxtra had re-branded to TiBB1 and TiBB2 respectively. It had then been announced that TiBB Play would be created in order to let viewers watch the shows of TiBB1 and TiBB2 for free. The service launched in December 2015. The viewership of both networks has grown, as the TV from the Heart branding of TiBB1 has become popular with viewers. On 29 December 2015, just three days before the start of the new year; TiBB2 had been given a new branding and slogan: Create Your Mark. This is also to mark the change in programming style for TiBB2 as the new year approaches. Some of the programmes that did not move to TiBB1 were TiBB News: Weekend (now dual-simulcast on TiBB1), and #TiBBsocialhub. In February 2016, almost 6 months after the rebrand; TiBB2 had gotten a new yellow/gold coloured logo as the green colour was used for its new sister channel, TiBB3. Almost a year after "the box" logo started being used, TiBB2 got a new logo, and a new look partially based off of the look of U.S. channel, Freeform. In mid-August 2017, it was announced (effective immediately) that TiBB2 would be rebranded as TiBB Go!; with most programming staying the same, or YA (young adult)-oriented programmes shown on TMIX now being shown on TiBB Go! with encores on TMIX. The rebrand occurred 2 weeks before the 2-year anniversary of the rebranding from TiBBxtra to TiBB2. as TiBB Go! With the immediate rebrand, the channel got a look inspired by the original look of 9Go! in Australia. In addition, TiBB Go! started showing more YA-oriented content either made specifically for the channel or content originally from TMIX. New shows include the move of the Ghosted series to the channel, and a new YA drama called "When We Get By". Unlike TiBB1, TiBB Go! has kept the classification warning slides for all programmes. On 31 December 2017, it was announced suddenly that TMIX would be closed down and merged into sister channel TiBB Go!; with all programming moved over (except TiBB Dansk Melodi Grand Prix) with a revised schedule on TiBB Go! to incorporate TMIX's programmes. It was announced on the date of TMIX's closure and merger into TiBB Go! that all of TiBB Networks would get a new main logo (using the eye logo indicator from TiBB News); which was to debut on TiBB News Tonight on 21 January 2018, and be first used on the date of the voting results of the TiBB Eurovision Song Contest 2018, 5 May 2018; but due to all of the TiBB1 regions praising the new look, the rebrand happened on 20 January 2018 (which reinstated the yellow colour to the channel). The rebrand of TiBB Networks was modified on 8 May 2018, to become more in-line with the new look of TiBB News and the TiBB News Channel; with the new TEGNA-style graphics and music on all channels. This modified look was short-lived, as in July 2018; TiBB Go! received a new look and logo based off of the latest presentation of 9Go in Australia, however the programming will not change. This new look of TiBB Go coincides with the entrance of the Adult housemates in Veggie Brother Revolution. With this new look and logo, TiBB Go! officially receives multi-colour logos. However, this look was extremely short lived. Another rebrand was planned to happen in September 2018, with the whole of TiBB Networks getting looks similar to the ones for the networks of France Télévisions; but due to multiple delays, only TiBB Networks received the rebrand. TiBB1 and CeBB3 both would have received clock idents for the first time. The rebrand was re-designed and rescheduled for November 2018, with TiBB Go! being rebranded back to (although worded) TiBB Two. as TiBB Two (second era) In the months following the rebranding, TiBB Two would more of a programme schedule closely resembling the schedule from its launch. On 13 April 2019, it would receive some of the programmes from TiBB Gem upon its closure; and all programmes received from TMIX would go back to its original channel upon its relaunch. Due to TiBB Broadcast Act 109 being passed on 22 December 2019, TiBB Two would be rebranded the next morning (on-air only) as :2. Programming Current * TiBB Social Hub (nicknamed 'The Hub', simulcast on TiBB Radio One) * Ghosted: Awakening • Ghosted: The Only Eight • Ghosted: The Last Song • Ghosted: Outbreak Not Over (moved from TiBB One) * Veggie Brother (moved from TiBB One) * House Hunters (moved from TiBB Gem) * RuPaul's Drag Race (moved from TiBB Gem) * RuPaul's Drag Race All-Stars (moved from TiBB Gem) * Absolutely Fabulous (moved from TiBB Gem) Former * Sims' Next Top Model * Cubed Interviews with Josiah Stuart * Untitled video project * TiBB Podcast * GO! Music Countdown (moved from TMIX, moved back upon relaunch) * TiBB Top 10 (moved from TMIX, originally on TiBB One, moved back to TMIX upon relaunch) * New.TiBB.Live. (moved from TMIX, moved back upon relaunch) * Real World (moved from TMIX, moved back upon relaunch) * TiBB News: Weekend (5 minute newscast from TiBB News, was simulcast on TiBB One) * Zion (moved from LNZ, now on TiBB One) * Roblox's Next Top Model * When We Get By (moved to TMIX upon its relaunch) * Veggie House Logos TiBB 2.png|The first logo as TiBB2 from 27 August 2015—22 February 2016 TiBB2 Logo.png|The second logo as TiBB2 from 22 February 2016—2 January 2017 TiBB2 2017 Logo.png|The third and final logo as TiBB2 from 3 January 2017—11 August 2017 TiBB GO! Logo.png|The first logo as TiBB GO! from 12 August 2017 until 19 January 2018 TiBB GO 2018 Logo.png|The second logo as TiBB GO! from 20 January 2018 until 16 July 2018 TiBB Go July 2018 Logo.png|The third and final logo as TiBB Go! from 17 July 2018 until 8 September 2018 TiBB Ntwrks 2018 - TiBB Go Logo.png|The third logo as TiBB Two used from 9 September 2018 until 24 June 2019 TiBB Two 2019 Official Logo.png|The fourth logo as TiBB Two used from 25 June 2019 until 22 December 2019 TiBB Two Dec 2019 Logo.png|The current, fifth logo as TiBB Two used since 23 December 2019. External links * Link to official website